


Amongst Us

by Anonymous



Series: Among Us writings [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Feelings Realization, Porn With Plot, Some have mini crewmates, characters given pronouns, doesn't mention everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Purple is one of the new members to the crew. An Impostor had taken over White and was able to kill her predecessor as well as a few others. She had recently found her predecessors “mini me” the crew liked to call them, but now she is getting sick.
Relationships: Black/Purple (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Yellow & Cyan (Among Us)
Series: Among Us writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970383
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Infected

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that there are two impostor types, pures are more bloodthirsty and aggressive,(use the mouth opening and stabbing in the head animation) they are often the reasons for another to become infected, if a body is found or the impostor is interacted with they have a chance of becoming sick if not properly cleaned.
> 
> The second are mutations. Mutations aren't as bloodthirsty(typically uses the knife in the back animation, can use the mouth one though) and are created when they didn't properly clean their suit after interacting with an Imp or after disposing of a found body. The parasite has to attach to something living but can only use adult hosts, the mini crews are too underdeveloped for the harsh changes that go through.

She gave another harsh cough into her glove, tiny red specs slowly adding as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She felt horrible but the feeling was nothing like she felt before, she was terrified. She had seen the reports, was trained on how to find the parasite, she never expected it to infect her. She heard a tiny knock on the door to the bathroom.

“Sera?”

It must have been Celli, her “mini me”.

“I’ll be out soon, why don’t you take Spunk out to go play?”

She heard a happy “Okay” then a few seconds later the sound of the main door opening and closing rang out. Purple sagged against the door, the cool metal nothing to the feverish flesh. She closed her eyes, she would get up in a second, just needed to gather her strength.

* * *

  
  


Black wouldn’t consider himself a good captain, but he was given the role and would give it his best. He made his rounds, checking in with everyone, helping if one needed it, but his list of daily routines was getting short, and he had yet to see Purple. 

That was odd on its own, purple was well versed in the ship's design, and was often helping the two new members that came with her but even Cyan and Yellow had yet to see her. 

He made his way to her quarters and saw her two little ones playing outside. The smallest of the two, Spunk, saw him and immediately hid behind their elder sibling. Celli was confused at first before quickly turning and seeing the Captain. 

“Oh! Good morning captain!” 

“Good morning Celli, is your mother inside?”

“Mh-hm, she hasn’t been feeling good lately but told us she’ll be out soon.” 

That made him worry, Pink would have told him if she was sick, would have given him medicine as well if he was planning to see purple, that fact that Pink hadn’t said anything was not good. 

“I see, Ryder, why don’t you take these two and go play at my quarters, you can show them your ship collection.” 

His own gave a small nod, and the three walked away. Black turned his attention to the door to Purple’s quarters. He gave a knock but didn’t hear anything. 

“Purple? Sera? Are you alright?”

Still it was quiet. Something suddenly fell inside and he quickly tapped the code and walked in. The door shut and he was plunged into darkness. He felt for the light switch when he heard her speak. 

“Please . . . Don’t turn the lights on.” 

Now he was extremely worried, the parasites worked better in darkness, the lights too harsh on their sensitive eyes. He turned on his suits bio lights, the soft glow giving him enough to see. 

Suddenly he was tackled to the floor, Purple was on him, a long tendril appearing out of her visor before she shook, yelling no and fell back off of him, a clawed hand holding her visor down as the other held her suit, over her heart. 

“Purple? Hey I’ll be right back-Okay? I’m going to get Pink, he can help you out ok?” 

She hastily nodded and he got up and left the room, locking the door so that she couldn’t (hopefully) leave. 

* * *

“Pink, we have a problem.” 

The medbay was thankfully clear of anyone besides Pink. Black marched in quickly. He stood in front of the Hot Pink medic. Who quickly set his things down. 

“What’s wrong? Is it Purple?”

“Yes, she has . . . become infected.” 

“How long? Do we need to tell the others?” 

“I’m not sure, but she is still fighting it, we might be able to save her, if it’s not-*sigh*- no, don't tell them yet, I want to be sure.” 

He didn’t want to continue with the thought of having to kill Purple, not while she was still human, even if it was slowly deteriorating. Pink nodded with a hum of acknowledgment before grabbing a medical bag and putting various tools into it with the current gear it had. The medic gave a nod as they lifted their bag.

* * *

“Turn on your bio lights, it’s dark in there.”

Black told the medic before knocking on the door. 

“Purple? It’s Black and Pink, we’re coming in Okay?” 

He unlocked the door and took slow steps inside with the Pink medic before the door closed. A quiet growl sounded into the room but Purple made no move. She was in a corner, her hands on the walls by her as though she was going to bolt. Black put his hands up as Pink slowly moved his bag to open it and spoke. 

“I have some medicine I’m going to give you, it will slow the process till we can find how much you have changed.”

Purple gave a full body shiver and shook her head. 

“I-I don’t-It doesn’t want it. You would be- it would be better to-to toss me out.” 

“We are not tossing you out the airlock, I am coming over to you to hold you still and you're going to let the good Doctor do his work, am I clear?”

Her hands flexed as she thought it over before she nodded. 

“Understood.”

He walked slowly before he sat down. She was quick to sit in front of him, her back leaning against his chest and she hissed out. He could feel how cold she was through their suits. 

“It’s cold, you're so. . .warm.”

She crossed her arms, holding them and he soon followed, locking them around her. She pushed slightly testing the strength before she nodded to the medic. He had multiple syringes prepared and sank to his knees by the two. 

“Black will need to lock your legs, you will thrash after I give the first injection.” 

Pink spoke as he laid all the syringes, a folded medical blanket, and other items Black couldn't quite remember the names of. His legs went over Purples own, his feet hooking under each ankle. If it was under different circumstances he would have blushed at the close proximity to the other. 

“I’m going to count down from five.”

Pink said as he grabbed the first needle, taking the cap off and flicking the tip to remove any possible air. 

“Five”

He smoothed out the pant leg of her thigh. 

“Four.”

He gave a quick glance to the two. 

“Three.”

The needle quickly went in, the suddenness, and lack of proper countdown startled Purple but she didn’t start to fight against Black till the needle was pulled from her leg. 

“It-it fucking burns why didn’t- fuck!”

She yelled as another needle went in. Black couldn’t image the torture her body was feeling, the changes from the parasite doing things to her and now medicine was being given to her to stop it from continuing. . . Would she suffer again to revert the changes it caused her. 

Her helmet face plate snapped open sharply, a crack appearing on it as her tongue flicked around, coming dangerously close to his arm. Grunting and growling noises came out of her as the Pink medic delivered the last few syringes. The tongue slowly retreated and Pink quickly forced her faceplate back down. The thrashing subsided but small shivers wracked through her body. 

Pink took out another device from the bag, a green glow coming out as he slowly scanned her body. He gave a sigh. 

“How bad?” 

Black asked as the medic unfolded the blanket and tossed it over the two. 

“Most of her core has been changed, her lungs and heart were the last to go and it was slowly working its way to her brain. Any longer and we would have lost her.” 

“Will she be fine?” 

“I can’t judge quiet yet, if we are lucky she’ll have sensitivity to lights and some issues breathing, her appearance might not change back.” 

“And if we’re unlucky.” 

“She may be stuck as is or the parasite might be able to fight off what I gave her.” 

Black sighed. 

* * *

He didn’t want to leave her alone but it was too much of a risk to stay with her alone if she didn’t recover properly. Pink made his way to drop off the medical bag as Black waited by the table, he had called for an emergency meeting and was waiting for the crew to get there. Most of the crew muttered quietly to themselves, curious, and perhaps scared, they thought White was the last to be an Impostor. 

“Black? What’s going on? Where is Purple?” 

Cyan asked, causing the other to grow quiet. 

“Purple is. . .infected.” 

A few gasps rang out while some remained quietly shocked. Newcomers almost never got infected first. 

“If she’s an Imposter then we need to get rid of her.” 

Orange said. 

“She’s not an imposter, not yet.” 

Black smacked back. 

_“Yet,_ Which means we should before she fully becomes one and kills one of us.” 

“She can be saved Orange.” 

“Enough! Pink did you get a scan, what’s your medical opinion?” 

Dark blue said, having slammed a fist onto the table. 

“I can not guarantee that she will be fine, her brain was not yet touched by the parasite and hopefully the medicine will have done its job. We have yet to catch a parasite in late development. Most we got were pure Impostors or just starting with mutations.” 

“If we catch them at just starting then how come we didn’t learn till now? Sounds like she wanted to be infected or knew she was.” 

“But Purple wouldn’t have been able to board with us? We all passed the prescreening.” 

“It’s possible she thought she was getting acclimated to space, not that she was infected.” 

“Orange what do you have against her anyway?” 

“What do I- it’s most likely White getting back at us, the previous Purple was last to die, she conveniently joins and adopts their kid but is now infected. How come it’s not Cyan as the first? And now the _Captain_ conveniently finds her changing.” 

“Orange that’s enough.” 

Orange spoke his title with a hiss, he was displeased for his own reasons. Dark Blue at least had the voice to get everyone to be quiet again, get them to listen to what he has to say. He was able to mediate the group. It was agreed that people would rotate to monitor Purple’s condition when she was up again and if she was caught sabotaging or attempting to take a life they would deal with it. Yellow spoke up quietly. 

“What of the kids?” 

  
“Best keep them with her, Spunk is already shy as is, and Celli is a smart girl, she just hasn't seen how bad this actually is, we don't need to cause issues for them.” 

* * *

The process was slow. Purple was sluggish for the first week, barely able to get food down but was showing some improvement. Black took most of the rotations, with another, sometimes Cyan and Yellow took rotations, talking to Purple about them slowly becoming familiar with the ship. Pink had been working tirelessly to make sure she wouldn't worsen but Black could see it taking a toll on the medic. 

Purple’s own mini crewmates got used to the constant presence of a few of the members, Spunk stopped hiding when Black was near but sometimes did it with the others. Celli talked to Ryder about the various ships or electronic games they had with them. It was oddly domestic in a sense and made both Purple and Black feel weird, but not in a bad way.

Pink was sagging again, maybe this would give Black a chance to talk to Purple alone. 

“Hey Doc, go get some rest, I think you earned it.”

“While I appreciate the vote of confidence, I don't think I earned it till Purple is Okay.” 

“She’s been monitored Pink, and can do her task just fine, if you really wanted to know if she is Okay you would rest to see her stats clearly, I seen you lean closer to the stats, I know you're squinting at them.” 

Pink sighed his shoulders drooping a bit before they rose. 

“Fine but as soon as anything changes wake me up! You're the Captain but that is a medical professionals Order.”

“Of course, if I can I will personally be the one to wake you.” 

Pink looked at him for a bit before giving a nod and left to his own quarters. Black made his way to Purple’s quarters and caught Yellow and Cyan getting ready to leave with Purple’s two younglings. The bright colors gave a small wave as they walked with the kids leaving Black alone with Purple. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

He asked as he walked in and sat down in his seat. Purple was on her bed, leaning against the wall as she typed away on a data pad. 

“I'm ok, the kids got a little cooped up and the brights asked if they could watch them for a bit. Where’s Pink, he usually asks me twenty questions.”

“I told him to go rest, he’s been working hard to make sure you're ok.” 

“Thank you, I tried to tell him but he never listened, though I am infected.”

  
  
The conversation ended, turning into a comfortable silence as they worked on their data pad. Black made himself be busy, he didn't know how to approach the subject of his feelings. Could it just be him worrying for a crewmate under his command, was it something else, did she have conflicting feelings for him or possibly anyone else. 

He glanced up from his data pad but didn't move his head, thankful for having kept the helmet on to wear so she couldn't see him, but he saw her looking at him. He wanted to shift under her gaze but kept still before she looked back down at the data pad again, she tossed it onto the table by her bed prompting him to move his head as though he was looking at her. She shifted to go under her heavy covers, now that her body temperature had dropped due to the changes, before she spoke. 

“I'm turning in early for the night, goodnight Black.” 

He gave a quiet goodnight as the lights slowly dimmed out, leaving just his faint biolights on. He should have been nervous at the fact that it was now dark and Purple had better eyesight than him now but he didn't feel nervous. 

* * *

  
  


He must have dozed off because he felt something pull the data pad out of his hand and he instinctively reached for whatever was grabbing it. His biolights rose at his activity but he saw it was Purple, she held a blanket in one hand and his data pad in the other. 

“What are you doing up?” 

He said as he let go of her arm. She took the data pad and set it on the table. She gave a small snort before she shook the blanket. 

“Making you somewhat comfortable, aren't you cold?” 

He wasn't cold but he wasn't hot either. 

“No, not at all.” 

“Right, forgot, lower body temp for me.” 

She looked away from him as she spoke, as though she was nervous about this whole ordeal. 

“Are you cold?” 

“I-uh-ah-well. . .yes. The heating pads don't work quite comfortably and it's only in spots and-what are you doing?”

She asked as he rose. Time to take a leap of faith.

“I can warm you up, unless you don't think it will work, or find it uncomfortable, if not then I can grab more blankets.” 

He started to make his way to the door before she grabbed his hand. 

“No wait-

She let go of his hand and looked away again. 

“Its ok, you can. . .warm me up.” 

He gave a nod and she quickly got back into her bed. She faced the wall as he slowly got in. 

“Would you like for me to hold you or would you rather do it, or not at all, I don't mind.” 

He could see a faint blush on her cheeks and ears, as he spoke. 

“It would-ah- be better if you held me.” 

“Of course.” 

He moved his legs towards her own, getting them close before they tangled together as he pulled the sheets up higher. It will be uncomfortable in his helmet but he will deal with that tomorrow. Sliding a had under the large pillow as his other settled over her waist holding one of her hands. He could feel the slight chill she had but slowly it warmed, his suit kept him from overheating under the layers of blankets but thankfully sent out his own heat to the person by him. 


	2. Helping hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty fucking disappointed with this chapter but I was getting irritated at it. I’ll probably do like a mini series with these two and maybe some others but not in this chapter link set.

It's been a while now. Purple and Black had managed to talk about their developing feelings but Purple has been acting a little weird, Black can't quite describe it and Purple is terrified again. 

“Pink, I- can you come to my quarter’s please. Its . . . urgent.”    
  
Purple had called in and he was quick to grab his medical bag, if she was getting worse- he didn't continue that thought, it's been a few months and she has been steady, just a slight increase in appetite and a possessive like attitude of Black, which was for completely different reasons.   
  


He made it to her room, giving one quick knock before the door opened and he saw lights on coming from the bathroom, the door was cracked. He moved to it, giving a knock to the door frame announcing his presence. 

“I'm here, can I come in.” 

“Yes please im, sorta not decent.” 

“Ive seen everyone nude Purple you wont sc-Oh.”    
  
She was in the shower, the water running but she was sitting on the floor with two small eggs and liquid pooling out of her- he wasn't sure what to call it, there clearly was a hole but two tendrils rested right below it and she had a what he could guess was an Ovipositor. 

“It's-ah Usually hidden- inside- uhm.” 

The water would hamped his study, most definitely, but it was keeping her warm. He kneeled down letting the water spray onto him as he reached a hand out to pick up one of the eggs. It felt lights but the shell was definitely hardening.    
  
“Curious, do you happen to have your period this time of month.”

“Uhm, usually but I didn't have it after the initial changes.” 

“Your body might have been catching up and it finally did, would explain the scenting habits you had.” 

“I'm sorry did you say scenting.”

“It's quite obvious Purple, you're technically on your Period just with some extra steps. Your having the issues of a heat no doubt, but because Black-dont give me that look- hasn't bred you- I said don't- you have to discard now.”

“Then what's with- well- this.”

She pointed at the Ovipositor almost angrily. Like it was causing her problems, which it was, she never had experienced a Male equivalent of a boner.    
  


“Apparently you can breed others as well.” 

“Don't say it like that,  _ Breed _ , makes me feel. . . weird.” 

“Fine, in the meantime you should get dried off, I'll have Black come back with some oils and food for you, if you happen to . . .produce more. . . let me know please, it would make a good study to help for future reference.”

Pink noted how she perked up at the statement of Black but gave a deep blush.

“Will you explain this to him please.” 

“Of course, it's quite natural for someone to find something Alien hot at some point in their life.” 

“PINK!”

* * *

Black wasn't expecting to have Pink call him asking to go to the medlab at the end of his shift but he did. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary, Purple had grown quite close to him but they had spent more time together. 

“You called me Doc?” 

“Ah Black good you're here.” 

“Everything ok? Is Purple-”

“She's fine, well sort of, here it's easier if i show you.” 

The Pink doctor brought him to a table with various equipment but there were definitely eggs on them, five of them to be exact but two of them looked different. He felt something shiver down his spin at the eggs and gave a look to the Doctor.

“Did. . . did Purple lay eggs?”

God the sentence sounded weird coming out. 

“Sort of, she is having the equivalent of a period but the changes cause her to remove actual eggs and not blood, tissues, and all that fun stuff, it's also a little messy." 

There was a small patch of silence before Pink continued to speak. 

"I have some oils and prepared food for her, can you give them to her and perhaps stay with her for the night. I'm not sure how rough this will be on her body." 

Black nodded and picked up the small bags of food and oils before walking out. He didn't know what to feel about this, the reports never stated anything like this but of course nothing like this happened before, unless it did and they just never got told. 

The walk to her quarter was thankfully uneventful, he wouldn't know how to tell the others that Purple was. . .in heat. He put his code into the door and took a step inside but quickly stopped. 

Purple was almost completely stripped. The top of her suit was open and threatening to fall off her shoulders and she was missing her pants. She had two fingers sliding in and out of a lower hole, two tendrils wrapped around her hand and wrist while the other hand covered her face, quiet whimpers and gasps coming from her. 

He should have turned away, given her some privacy but couldn't. She gave a disasified growl before her hand pulled away and she sat up, and saw him. 

"Black! How-how long have you been standing there?" 

Her calling his name started him out of his gaze. He shifted from foot to foot looking anywhere but at her. 

"I-uhm-not that long. . .I brought the stuff Pink told me to give you." 

He raised the bags awkwardly before setting them on the table and turned toward the door. 

"Wait. . .can-can you stay, you don't have to do anything you don't want to! I can- can deal with this later." 

He shifted from foot to foot, the relationship had so many awkward stumbles but they both knew their limits. He turned around, she had thrown a cover over herself, which made him feel slightly disappointed, but he nodded. 

"Can you. . .sit behind me, it will keep the-ah-mess from your suit." 

"Of course."

He placed his helmet on the table by her own before he crawled into the bed, his legs framing hers as she leaned into his warmth. He was nervous placing his hands, didn't want to make her uncomfortable if they got too close to- he stopped that thought as she gave a deep breath. 

She was tense and if the way she breathed was to go by, him being here didn't help her predicament. 

"Purple I don't think this is making it better."

"Ah-no shit sherlock."

"Let me just-let me help you."

She gave a quiet Okay as she settled against him. Slowly he moved his hands along her body, sliding up and down her waist before venturing towards her thighs. She gave a few ragged breaths, her head leaning back on his shoulder letting him tuck his face to her neck. 

He pulled her legs just a bit wider, a gasp leaving her as his hands rubbed the inside of her thighs. The two tendrils tried to reach out for his hands but he pulled them away before they could grip his wrist. 

"Black. . .please."

She was gripping the bed sheets as he worked. Slowly he trailed a hand up and let the tendrils grab it, urging him closer. He gave a soft touch to the sensitive flesh around her hole, her body shaking as she yelped. 

He was slow rubbing her, his glove getting darker by the second as liquid seeped out. She withered against him, quiet whimpers coming out. Slowly his hand ventured to her hole. A finger lightly circling around before slowly sliding in. A ragged groan left Purple as Black gave small thrust in and out. 

"Let me know if it's too much."

He spoke but purple could only nod as her hands gripped the bed. Her claws would most likely hurt if they gripped him. He would be lying if he said he didn't like the way she moaned and withered against him, and that he wasn't getting hard in his own suit. 

He glanced down, watching as his finger slowly slid in and out, the two tendrils gripping his hand and wrist, and how her own cock gave a slight bob when she moved and dribbled precum. 

Slowly he added another finger, slightly surprised that the texture of his gloves didn't bother her, but moved his other hand to her cock and stroked from head to base.

That caused her to moan before the pleasure made her silent, her long pointed tongue rolling out of her mouth. Her teeth looked almost normal, just a double set of very sharp canines on the top and bottom. 

He sped up the pace, his hand two knuckles deep was getting very soaked while the other hand was just starting to darken. He curled his fingers as he pushed his thumb onto the slit of her cock. 

She arched against him as he gave a few more pumps. A high pitched moan coming from her as she came. Some splatter against his thumb before he moved it, letting the rest hit her stomach and dribble down herself as she clamped around his hands. The tendrils not letting go. 

She sagged against him breathing heavy as her body slowly relaxed. Black watched as the tendrils let go of his hand and her folds closed together, the tendrils covering the entrance as her ovipositor grew smaller as it slid into a slit.

“You ok?”

He asked quietly and she nodded. 

“I’m. . .tired now, but ya. Can you stay with me tonight? We can just tell the crew I was feeling. . . Sick, impostors get colds right?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Black spoke as he pulled off his gloves, he would need to get up early and clean them off, and tossed them onto the table. Purple scooted down and out of his lap as he took care of his gloves. Then Black moved to lay down beside her and pulled the heavy blankets up and placed his hand around her waist. 


End file.
